fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Honō no Joō
Honō no Joō (炎の女王) Is a Caster Magic and a type of Take Over Demon Soul. Sei acquired this Demon Soul after beating a incredibly strong horned Magma monster that resided inside a volcano, who was hunting humans that lived in the nearby villages and then performing her Take Over Magic on the beaten demon. Appearance 160px Honō no Joō's General Apperance Description Honō no Joō is Sei's strongest Take-Over and her only Demon Soul Take-over. She obtained this form after defeating a horned magma demon located inside an active volcano that was moments away from ravaging the land surrounding it and it's many inhabitants. In this form her Fire Magic increases to a great degree being able to form it at least five times faster then before and with a higher intensity to the point regular weapons would melt instantly.This is also true should someone try to swing at Sei with a weapon. The weapon would either pass through her body being melted in the process or she will block the attack and cause the weapon to melt or super heat in seconds. This form also grants her great control over heat in many ways such as creating heat based attacks or even flight. Some of her clothing are as hot as magma and give out an incredible heat that permeates the air causing it to become incredibly hard to breath and it seems as if everyone around is slowly getting their energy sapped away. The horns around her body and head are always lit on fire and seem to be able to absorb Fire based attacks. Although it won't heal Sei or give her back stamina it does help to increase her own fire power and stats further. This demon Form is also able to use all of Sei's other Magics,but don't necessarily gain a boost. Magic and Abilities All Parameters: '''Sei's all ready impressive physical and magical prowess gets at outrages boost making her quite an adversary to almost anyone. Her fire can destroy whole towns in mere seconds,turn a beautiful green lush field into a barren wasteland of ferocious fire. Even have lakes or streams evaporate from the intensity of her flames,but of course Sei has great control over her hightened prowess and would never even think of committing these acts and only uses this power to protect her comrades or anyone in need. '''Fire Absorption: '''Sei's body can absorb any type of flame attack or natural flame through her horns located on her head and various other places in her body. It does not regain her health or even replenish her magic or stamina,but it does increase her own power further for much more devastating attacks. Another use of this is storing the absorbed attacks into a condensed form usually a small sphere or spear that when launched,depending on how much was absorbed could have devastating results. '''Flight: '''Using the heat that is generated from her own body and clothes, Sei manipulates the heat to surround and engulf her,thus allowing the heat to move her freely about the air. The heat allows her to traverse through the air without using too much of her magic and she can move even faster by having a constant flames burst from the bottom of her feet, like if they were rocket boots. Increasing the intensity of course gives her greater speeds. * '''Fire Burst: '''By creating a decent sized ball of fire in front of her or if she is in the air under her, she then proceeds to punch the fireball,thus making it burst into hundreds of fireballs the fly in the direction she punched. * '''Prism: '''Creates a large fire sphere around the intended target. The sphere is made up of fire magic circles that shoot out many fireballs towards the target trapped inside. After its initial attack is done and all the fireballs have been released, then the sphere constricts to the size of the target and then proceeds to explode and cause massive damage leaving a large crater in its wake and causing serious damage to the one trapped inside. * '''Demon's Tear: Creates a giant ball of fire above the intended target. The large ball of fire has rings of made up of magic circles that circle the ball of fire in an erratic manner. After the ball of fire is formed and the rings begin to circle it, then it proceeds to let out a highly concentrated beam of fire that incinerates anything in it's path. The aftermath of the blast usually leaves a large and deep hole and should the target survive then they are trapped in this deep hole with their only way out being up,mostly. * '''Rising Meteor Shower: '''Creates a massive Fire Magic Circle underneath the intended target and from the Magic Circle shoot out numerous large balls of fire that look like meteors. That cause major damage to anything it hits being able to break most known materials. They explode once they get high enough for added damage. * '''Demon's Wrath: '''Concentrates a large amount of Magic in her hands and then proceeds to slam said Magic into the ground causing a small scale earthquake only affecting the immediate vicinity.While also having numerous fire pillars rise up from the ground in many different locations. The only safe zone is a small radius on Sei's exact location. * '''Fire Rising: '''Causes a strong concentrated stream of fire almost like a tornado to rise up around herself. This works as a great defense and offense, as not only will it block attacks, but anyone caught in it will suffer grievous burns. Sei also applies this technique to when surrounded as she is also able to cause the stream to burst and create a shockwave of ferocious flames to traverse the area. * '''Demon's Rule: '''Creates an area of burning flames that are constantly trying to wrap around the intended target or targets. Much like if the target was trapped in a fiery hell. The heat is so intense in makes it hard for the targets to think straight, Water seems to vaporize almost instantly in this area and the air is quite stifling for anyone not with an affinity for fire. The skin of the user seems to have the feeling of constant burning. The unique part of this spells is that should anyone try to fly and get away, they are met by small demon like fire creatures that have taken the sky as their home. While on the ground they are met with snake like fire creatures that are immune to physical attacks and are constantly trying to bite and wrap around the targets. On top of everything, Sei uses the flames as cover to let her move around unnoticed and continue her own barrage of attacks.